For the Good of Others
by ai12love
Summary: This story is set in the early Middle Ages, during the reign of Cnut the Great and his control over several European countries. While this story does follow the pairing of Denmark and England, I will also try and touch on their life and society of both British and Danish culture at the time. I've researched extremely hard on this and as such I hope you enjoy it. Full summary inside


_Hello all sorry I've neglected everything so far but I've hit a new fandom and it's finally time to do so, and what better way to showcase that and do what I do best, a crack pairing not set in canon.? This story is set in the early Middle Ages, encompassing the reign of Cnut the Great and his control over several European countries. While this story does follow the pairing of Denmark and England, I will also try and touch on their life and society of both British and Danish culture at the time. I've researched extremely hard on this and as such I hope it creates a realistic appearance. So without further ado, I present to you "For the Good of Others."_

A wedding day was supposed to be special, was what the lady in waitings Alice had told her. She was to be married to the highest of Danish Jarls, right hand to the recently crowned Cnut himself. She would be not simply marrying a man, but marrying their countries. Oh if only the elder woman knew the truth. Alice knew why she was getting married, the union between England and Denmark wasn't going as smooth as intended and she would marry the personification of Denmark as a sign that they wanted this union to be fruitful. Alice would denounce her name of Kirkland, and become Østergård. Needless to say pronouncing the name was evidence enough that becoming Matthias 'bride was completely foreign to her.

Alice dipped her head in the warm bath of rose water, feeling the women poke and prod her and make sure she was spotless. Vikings were notoriously well groomed and they would be damned if one of England's elite would be less than such. Alice held her breath as she was lifted up, plucked and prodded till her eyebrows were sharp and defined, her legs were shaved and sublime and even the hair on her groin was removed, something that Alice just recently began to grow, along with her fertility from god. Which was a blessing at the physical age of fourteen; it was a worry that Alice would be a proper wife to Matthias. When Alice yet again looked like a child she was praised for her angelic beauty. The many women oohed and aahed at the pale complexion of her skin, and the light yellow hair she was born with. 'It was destiny for her to marry a Scandinavian and what porcelain children the two would produce' they had said. Alice had her own qualms about her body. Alice was petite, and as such she had the body of a child yet with every turn she was urged to keep that body when all she wanted was curves. She secretly met with her dress maker, pleading with him to cut her dress tight around the bodice as to appear more fertile, the baby blue of the silk gown, embroidered and lined with gems to be the talk of the entire kingdom. Reaching out of the water she was towel dried and rubbed down in dried lavender and rosemary, then sprayed with a perfume of similar fragrance. She was thoroughly scrubbed and clean and now she was to get dressed.

The gown was of sheer elegance; only the queen herself had had anything close to the amount of grandeur it had, with long sleeves cascading down to her calves, lined in silver silk trim. The bodice artfully cut to hang off her shoulders her body dusted with the root of a lily to make her seem even paler than she was. Alice refused to let the women pluck her hairline; she would keep that as is. Her cheeks were dusted with rouge and her eyes lined and shadowed but it was her lips that were given careful attention, with a wine colored lip she was given the face of a bride, and how lovely she looked.

When her hair was brushed till no tangle appeared it was braided with flowers and gems and the women tried to keep the light curl in Alice's long hair. She wanted the appearance of her childhood friends the faeries and the high ranking woman was willingly given it. Slipping on her shoes the bridal guarder, embroidered by Alice herself, and the crown of orange blossoms so graciously given to her by her twin Arthur, Alice began her journey to the hall where she would be wed; her trail held high as to not touch the ground.

The castle hall was decorated in the finest of fashions, people from all the kingdoms as well as both Alice's and Matthias' relatives present at the event. Sighing deeply Alice slowly made what she believed to be her final decent in England, a present from Matthias no less that she could be married in her own nation. The young man himself was at the prime age of 18, a skillfully trimmed beard adorned his face and his hair was to his shoulders, groomed as well as Alice's was and dashed with small plaits here and there. His outfit was of a rich purple, tunic lined with what seemed to be of black bear, and artfully embroidered. A strong hunter, ever more worthy of her hand and virginity, as she looked further at his physic she could see the agile man he was, a proper Jarl for their king, as a Viking or hunter, the ideal Dane that was now to become her lord. Alice was bewitched at first sight; a humorous thought to the practicing witch as she glided her way down the intensely long isle. The wedding ceremony was to be done in old English, something both participants knew as Matthias had traveled to her land and as such he could recite his vows in such a way that Alice could understand. While Alice was well versed in the languages of the nobility of the time, Old Norse was not one she felt she needed to focus on. As Alice reached the end of the isle, and smiled up at Matthias, her heart flourished as he gave a wild smile of his own, seemingly so proud to serve his country and wed the British noble. If only she knew then how well Matthias could weave a mask.

The wedding ceremony went swimmingly, the couple was able to recite their vows without worry and the two young teens even had the guts to make their first kiss, however brief it may have been. The two retired to the great hall where the first night of eight of their celebration was to be had. Their wedding cake was one of monstrous proportion; it later counted to have one more cake than the queen, Alice was lifted by Matthias himself as not to topple over, assuring their marriage to be a lucky and fruitful one. Their feast was made for kings of kings, many of the prime catch killed by Matthias himself. Each boar and fox and fish and quail seasoned and cooked to perfection with all manors of wine and mead from Matthias' travels. Alice would govern over a vast house, something just of a bride of her class, no one higher than the queen and mother Mary herself.

The two shared their first dance well into the night, drunk and loose with their wines they smiled and skipped along as the music played for them. The happy couple meshing well and highlighting what could be the happy union of a nation, but soon enough it was time for Alice to leave the comfort of her mother and father and move on. They were also not to legalize their marriage until they reached Denmark, as to complete it in the land she would be living in. Alice did stop to gift her guarder to her brother to give to one he held dear, no other was worthy of it than he.

The ride to Copenhagen was long, and quiet. Alice occupied her time with her writing and her knitting, the Danish winters were quite longer than the ones she dealt with in London, and she was currently working on a pair of wool socks for Matthias, trimming the bottom in silk as to make them quick to dry. Alice could only follow the duties of a nation in secret so she still knew all the desires and needs of a young bride. At least Matthias seemed to be a kind individual, spending a few moments with her every so often, making sure she was warm and cared for.

They reached their home by mid morning, Alice falling asleep as soon as they hit dry land, though Mathias seemed in no hurry to consummate their union. He simply had the lady in waiting he himself had undress her and slip her night gown on and he tucked her into bed. It was filled with animal furs and smelled divine, Alice would learn to love and then hate that bed. But for now, Alice would simply sleep in her new home; dream of her new life, and wake up to her new husband. Such an odd thought for a girl so young.


End file.
